Her Hero
by ScareGlow
Summary: Just a little piece of fluffiness: A certain blonde sidekick and his read haired girlfriend in the tree house. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any of the characters, and I don't earn anything with this story (except hopefully a few reviews).

AN: I wrote this little story for Zaratan's "Something Different, Something New" contest. I hope you'll enjoy! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable was happy. Truly, deeply happy.

He'd never been a ladies' man, and towards the end of his High School days, he'd almost lost hope to ever find a girlfriend. Even Wade had found a girl, and the kid almost never left his room for God's sake! He'd become really worried about ending up alone…

And now here he was, sitting in his tree house, his favourite place next to Bueno Nacho, with the girl that meant the world to him in his arms. She didn't mind his antics, or that he wasn't the best student, or his clumsiness, or that he wasn't very popular, or how he was afraid of almost anything… Her red hair brushed against the side of his face as she snuggled closer to him and let out a content sigh.

Ron still couldn't believe his luck, when he looked down on her small frame. To think that this beautiful creature had chosen him of all people to be her boyfriend! He knew they'd have to come out of the tree house soon, though; he didn't want to incur Mr. Possible's wrath, not when being with his daughter was the one thing he knew he couldn't do without.

His reflections must have shown on his face.

"What'cha thinking about?" she asked, looking up.

He shrugged with a smile. "Just how lucky I am to be with you."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I think I'm the lucky one, Ron."

He shook his head a little. "How can you say that? You're beautiful, smart, strong, honest… Come to think of it, I think you're every positive thing I can think of, whereas I…"

"You," she cut in, not letting him finish whatever negative thing he wanted to say about himself, "you are my hero."

He could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice, but he still found it hard to believe it.

"I'm no hero… I'm a sidekick, a distraction. I'm afraid most of the time."

He sounded ashamed admitting it, but she just shook her head with vehemence.

"But you always face your fear and come through in the end! You never even thought about stopping going on missions! And the things you do, even though you're so afraid… I could think of no one braver."

He smiled. "Alright, you win." At her smug expression, he continued. "You're a true Possible, you know that? It seems everyone in your family's very intelligent, and you sure are no exception."

She returned his smile and added another kiss. "Thanks, but I don't think I could compete with the Tweebs."

"Who could?" he asked dryly, which made both of them laugh.

"True," she admitted, her eyes sparkling with amusement before turning serious again. "Anyway, I don't wanna hear you doubt yourself, kay? You're a great guy, Ron, and if the others are too blind to see it, so much the better for me." She winked. "I don't like competition anyway."

He snorted. "Now THAT is the biggest –"

He was cut off by another kiss, this one long and intimate. When she pulled back, he had a glazed over look on his face.

"You were saying?" she innocently asked with a playful grin.

"Huh? Oh… nothing…" he mumbled.

"Good answer," she said before kissing him again. "Anyway, I mean it: No more doubting yourself, Ron."

"Okay," he quietly replied. "I'll try."

She nodded. "Just remember: I wouldn't have chosen you as my hero if you were a coward or a loser, got it?"

A smile crept on his face. "Yes, ma'am."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "And don't you forget it."

After several more kisses, she put her head back on his shoulder, feeling safer and more content than ever before in her life.

"I love you, Ron," she whispered, and her heart swelled with joy when she heard him reply: "I love you too, Joss."


End file.
